harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenrir Greyback
Fenrir Greyback was a werewolf notorious for his savagery and preference for attacking children. He was a leader in his community and strived to infect as many people as possible with lycanthropy, hoping to build an army strong enough to eventually take over the wizarding community. It was he who infected Remus Lupin with lycanthropy. During the Second Wizarding War, Greyback and the pack of werewolves he led allied themselves with Lord Voldemort, though they were not considered Death Eaters. Greyback fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, during which he expressed an eagerness to bite the children of Hogwarts and left Bill Weasley badly scarred, and later that year led a gang of Snatchers when Voldemort was in control of the Ministry of MagicHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Greyback fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, where he at one point attacked Lavender Brown, but was incapacitated by a Blasting spell by Hermione and then a crystal ball to the head by Professor Trelawney. During the second part of the battle, where both sides faced-off in the Great Hall, he was defeated by Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. It is likely he was either killed or imprisoned in Azkaban afterwards. Biography Early life At some point in his early life Fenrir was bitten by a werewolf and infected with lycanthropy. Throughout most of his life, his only goal in life was to infect as many people as possible, in order to create enough werewolves to defeat the wizarding world. Greyback would often purposefully place himself in close proximity with his victims before a full moon to ensure he would attack them after his transformation. One of Greyback's victims included Remus Lupin, whom Greyback attacked when Lupin's father offended him. First Wizarding War At some point either before or during the First Wizarding War, Greyback joined the service of Lord Voldemort. He did not join the Death Eaters, not because he believed in Voldemort's cause, but because allying himself with them would give him greater access to potential victims. Although considered to be a Death Eater, Greyback was not given the Dark Mark on his forearm.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows He was also not accepted as a Death Eater, as Voldemort was prejudiced against his lycanthropy. Greyback was used as a weapon by Voldemort, who would often use the werewolf to intimidate individuals to do his bidding, threatening to send Greyback to attack their children. After Voldemort was presumed killed in 1981 after his confrontation with the Potters at Godric's Hollow, Greyback was one of the Dark Lord's numerous followers who believed him to be dead and therefore did not make any attempt to find him. Second Wizarding War With Voldemort's return in 1995,Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire he began to gather his old forces to renew his war on the wizarding world. Greyback returned to Voldemort's side. In the summer of 1996, shortly after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Greyback and several Death Eaters raided Diagon Alley, kidnapping the wandmaker Garrick Ollivander. He was also among a group of Death Eaters that destroyed the Millennium Bridge, in London.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) Greyback continued in his role as Voldemort's enforcer and terror weapon. When Voldemort charged Draco Malfoy with the murder of Albus Dumbledore, Malfoy invoked Greyback's name as a threat to ensure Mr. Borgin's cooperation with the scheme to transport Death Eaters inside the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry via the use of a paired set of Vanishing Cabinets. Later, April of 1997, Greyback attacked the five-year-old son of Ms. Montgomery when she refused to cooperate with the Death Eaters. The boy later died from his injuries. Battle of the Astronomy Tower Greyback, along with several Death Eaters, invaded Hogwarts on 30 June, 1997, cornering Albus Dumbledore atop the Astronomy Tower, much to Draco Malfoy's shock and Dumbledore's disgust. He was among those who urged Draco Malfoy to kill the Headmaster and attempted to take over the job himself, before Severus Snape stepped in. During the subsequent battle against members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army, Greyback assaulted Bill Weasley, scarring his face. Fortunately for Bill, Greyback was not in his wolf form, and therefore he will not be a true werewolf, but only have some "wolfish" behavior. Greyback also tried to bite Harry Potter during the battle, but Harry retaliated with a Full Body-Bind Curse. As a Snatcher Months later, after the fall of the Ministry of Magic, Greyback became a primary leader in the Snatchers organisation, and led a group of them around the countryside scouring for fugitive Muggle-borns, blood traitors, and truants who had escaped persecution. It was Greyback's group that caught a fugitive group comprised of Dirk Cresswell, Ted Tonks, Dean Thomas, and goblins Griphook and Gornuk. Dean and Griphook were captured, while Dirk, Ted, and Gornuk were killed while resisting capture. 's conjured snake.]] In the spring of 1998, Greyback and his gang captured Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley after they triggered the Taboo on Voldemort's name. After working through and nearly falling for the lies the three teens gave, Greyback and his gang brought them to Malfoy Manor, where Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy — as well as Bellatrix Lestrange — were residing. Greyback hoped to receive the two hundred thousand Galleon reward for capturing Potter (along with what he thought was the phoenix wand), and was also eager to bite Hermione. However, Bellatrix spotted Godric Gryffindor's Sword among the captives' possessions and became frantic, as she had believed it to be in her vault in Gringotts. When the Snatchers protested her taking it, she single-handedly defeated all four of them, much to Greyback's irritation. The Snatchers and Death Eaters were ultimately thwarted with the help of Dobby, the Malfoys' old house-elf, and Harry and the other captives all escaped. Dobby was unfortunately killed in the process. Battle of Hogwarts .]] Fenrir Greyback was present at the Battle of Hogwarts, where he was repelled by Hermione Granger while attempting to attack Lavender Brown. He hit the marble staircase banister and attempted to return to his feet, but before he could, he was struck on the head by a crystal ball from Sybill Trelawney. Later, he was "brought down" by Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom in the Great Hall. Post-war It is unclear whether Greyback survived the Battle of Hogwarts. If he did, he was likely sent to Azkaban for his association with the Death Eaters and for his crimes during the Second Wizarding War, under Kingsley Shacklebolt's de-corrupted Ministry of Magic. Physical appearance Fenrir was a large, vicious-looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers. He had pointed teeth and long yellowish nails, adding to his bestial appearance. When he wore Death Eater robes, they were noted to look "uncomfortably tight". He did not have the Dark Mark branded onto his arm, despite his very close association with the Death Eaters. Personality and traits Fenrir, having forsaken his humanity long ago, is driven by his animalistic hedonism. He seems to enjoy the taste of humans, even while in human form, perhaps even to the point of cannibalism. During his capture of Hermione Granger, his threats to her had both cannibalistic and sexual overtones. Greyback is also quite greedy, as he kept arguing with the Malfoy family about who would claim the bounties and glory of catching Harry Potter. Unlike most werewolves, Greyback takes advantage of his powers and savagery when transformed, and stations himself near his targets. He enjoys attacking them and specializes in biting children, hoping to infect them and raise them to hate humanity, though sometimes killing them when going overboard. Despite his ideology of thinking werewolves deserve blood, and his attempt to recruit more werewolves for his cause, Greyback would ultimately seem to be just a primal savage who enjoys killing. Greyback's savagery is what differs him from most other werewolves: while most of them bite and infect unintentionally during only their transformed state, Greyback actually goes as far as eat and kill purposely whether in his human or werewolf form. Being a werewolf, Greyback was not branded with the Dark Mark, despite being invited into the ranks of the Death Eaters and permitted to wear their robes. This may have been because Lord Voldemort was prejudiced against half-breeds as well as Muggles and Muggle-borns. Therefore he would not allow Greyback to become an actual Death Eater, yet he was too valuable of an accomplice not to have in his ranks. Magical abilities and skills *'Duelling:' Greyback was skilled in Disarming and at blocking attacks. Harry Potter was unable to defeat him in 1996, and it took the combined efforts of Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom to defeat him during the Battle of Hogwarts. Greyback also captured and killed many witches and wizards during his time as a Snatcher.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) - Chapter 17 *'Nonverbal magic:' Greyback was able to cast spells non-verbally. *'Physical combat:' In order to fulfill his goal of spreading lycanthropy, Greyback has been known to fight with his hands and teeth, even in his human state. He is known to be very agile, having been described running (on all fours) as "a grey blur." *'Physical Strength and Resistance: '''As a werewolf, Greyback was incredibly strong and resilient. This was proved during the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor when Harry gained control of three wands from Draco Malfoy ( Unknowingly gaining mastery of the Elder Wand in the process ) and cast a Stunning Spell on Greyback with them. Though it was sufficent to lift him up the ceiling and smash him to the ground, he managed a full recovery. Etymology *''Fenrir is one of many permutations of , the great wolf from . *''Greyback'' is likely a reference to his greying hair and grey fur in werewolf form that indicates his relation to the Greyback wolf. Behind the scenes and Draco Malfoy outside Borgin and Burkes.]] *Greyback was portrayed by Dave Legeno in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Only a wanted poster of Greyback in the film explains what sort of creature Greyback is, and the scene in which he mauls Bill Weasley is omitted from film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Bill tells Harry that he was attacked by Fenrir Greyback sometime before the Battle of the Seven Potters takes place. *The role was offered to , but he was forced to turn to turn it down, due to a contractual obligation to another project.Snitchseeker - Quote of the Week *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, Scabior takes the role as leader of the Snatchers, while Greyback is seen taking orders from him. *In contrast to his very vicious behaviour in the books, Greyback has very little if anything to do in the films. In all three films in which he appears, he speaks twice, once in the Astromony Tower scene in Half-Blood Prince, and in Deathly Hallows: Part 1 when Harry says his name is Vernon Dudley and the Snatchers don't find the name on the list. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, Hermione's Stunning Spell sends Greyback off the Viaduct Courtyard to the ravine below and to his death after he was discovered mauling Lavender Brown. As this contradicts the events of the novel, it cannot be considered canon to the books (in which she does blast him away from Lavender but clearly not off a cliff, as he turns up again in the final part of the battle). *Dave Legeno actually had many animal hairs, such as goat hairs, glued onto him when he played Greyback. *He was possibly a pure-blood or half-blood, as he appeared to be prejudiced against Muggle-borns and called them "Mudbloods". *Greyback is likely based on French loup-garou tales coming from the 15th to 17th centuries. His language and appearance bear close connections to Jean Grenier. The latter was a young boy accused of being a werewolf. *In the ''Half-Blood Prince'' video game, during his attack on the Burrow, Fenrir takes Ginny hostage. When Harry arrives to save her he is seen standing over her. After the duel he is forced to retreat and sets the Burrow on fire with Bellatrix. *As it is unknown what happens to Fenrir after the Battle at Hogwarts. There is a slight chance that he managed to escape back to his pack (although unlikely, as Ron and Neville are described as "bringing him down" shortly before the death of Voldemort, most likely either killing or Stunning him). *Although werewolves are not truly affected by silver as they are in muggle legends, Fenrir was defeated by Ron and Neville during the Battle of Hogwarts, the latter of which may have been wielding a certain sword with a silver blade. However, the sword has Basilisk venom absorbed into its blade, so it is possible that if the sword had wounded or killed Greyback, it may have been because of the venom, not that the sword's blade is silver. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince Greyback has long brushed hair but in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 he has dreadlocks. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, when Greyback attacks Lavender, he bites her leg off. Then, Hermione throws a bone to him. When Greyback catches it in the air, Hermione defeats him with a Reducto. *To date, Fenrir has never appeared in werewolf form in any of the books, films, or video games. Translations of the name *Czech: Fenrir Šedohřbet (Fenrir Greyback) *Serbian: Fenrir Pederčić (Fenrir Grey) *Croatian: Fenrir Greyback (Fenrir Greyback) *English: Fenrir Greyback (Fenrir Greyback) *Danish: Fenris Gråryg (Fenris Greyback) *Norwegian: Fenris Vargar (Fenris Weregard) *Finnish: Fenrir Harmaaselkä (Fenrir Greyback) *Dutch: Fenrir Vaalhaar (Fenrir Palehair) *Icelandic: Fenrir Grábakur (Fenrir Greyback) *Swedish: Fenrir Grårygg (Fenrir Greyback) *Lithuanian: Fenryras Pilkanugaris (sometimes Greibekas is used)(Fenrir Greyback) *Montenegrin:Fenrir Sivi (Fenrir Grey) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:British individuals Category:Death Eater allies Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor participants Category:Snatchers Category:Werewolves Category:Wizards